Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Dragonha
Summary: Quand Joey se fait remarquer en classe à cause de la fatigue dûe à son boulot, Kaiba se pose des questions. Que va-t-il se passer?


**Auteur:** moi

**Disclamer: **Les persos sont la propriété de leur auteur, je fais que les utilisés un peu.

**Résumé:** Joey a un petit boulot qui le fout sur les rotules et il s'endort en classe. Kaiba se pose des questions. Un jour, un drame survient et rapprochent les deux ennemis. Attention un petit lime, un lemon et un peu de vulgarité.

**Warning:** Alors, relation yaoi, homosexuelle, deux garçons quoi avec un beau lemon et un tantinet de violence

Bonne lecture

**Le hasard fait bien les choses. **

C'était un jour comme un autre. Les cours avaient semblés longs à tous et particulièrement à un petit blond que nous connaissons tous. Joey Wheeler, puisque c'est lui, s'était une fois de plus endormi sur son banc.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par des tapotements sur son dos et ses tympans furent aussitôt crevés. « Ainsi, on se permet de dormir pendant mon cours. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le dernier de la journée qu'il faut vous croire tout permis Wheeler. Vous avez deux options ou vous écouter ou je vous METS A LA PORTE. EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? »

Le garçon retrouva rapidement ses esprits et essaya de ne plus tomber de fatigue sur son bureau. Honda, derrière lui, riait sous cape. Ses deux autres amis soupirèrent de concert montrant leur désapprobation face à une telle attitude.

Enfin, une dernière personne regardait la scène de façon sarcastique, quoi de mieux que de voir 'le clebs' se faire remonter les bretelles, même si ce n'est pas lui qui s'en charge. On l'a deviné, il s'agit du très connu Kaiba. La torture finit enfin, la petite bande d'amis sortit du bahut et se séparèrent au portail.

Yugi et Téa retournèrent au magasin du grand-père du blond et Honda rentra chez lui en moto. Joey, quant à lui, attendit que tous ses amis ne soit plus en vue, pour se diriger dans le centre ville. Sans savoir qu'il était suivi.

Seto avait décidé de percer le secret de Wheeler à jour. En effet, cette attitude en cours lui ressemblait peu et cela durait depuis quelques semaines. Le PDG de la Kaiba Corp voulait savoir ce que faisait son ennemi pour pouvoir se servir de l'info afin de le ridiculiser encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Notre blond national, ignorant les pensées malsaines de son adversaire, avançait rapidement à travers les rues pour rejoindre son petit boulot. Ca faisait un moment qu'il l'avait trouvé, il avait besoin d'argent pour payer le loyer de son appartement à lui et à son père. Ce petit job de serveur dans un snack était providentiel et l'horaire était plus ou moins acceptable.

Ces derniers temps, il finissait sa journée par la plonge en cuisine et ne rentrait chez lui qu'à onze heures du soir passé. Du coup, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il manque cruellement de sommeil.

Quand Kaiba vit la destination de son souffre-douleur préféré, il fut légèrement déçu. Il s'attendait à un gros scandale et pas à un petit boulot. Quoique, rien qu'avec ça, il aurait pu le faire expulser de l'école. Ce genre d'activité n'était pas autorisé par l'école, mais il ne le déclarerait pas. A quoi ça servirait d'aller en cours s'il n'avait personne à faire chier et à humilier quand il s'ennuyait ?

Là-dessus, le brun rentra chez lui, de méchante humeur pour changer. Pendant ce temps, Joey travaillait comme un fou. Bien plus tard, aux environs de 23 h 30, le blond sortit enfin de son travail. Malheureusement, la ville de nuit est une ennemie dangereuse, grouillant de gangs et mafieux en tout genre. Si bien qu'il se retrouva acculé dans une ruelle par des petits truands de bas étage.

Celui qui semblait le chef se présenta à lui, Hibiki Hotaï, et lui proposa de faire soit partie de sa bande, soit partie de leurs ventes de putes. Bien sûr, notre petit Joey refusa catégoriquement les deux options et le passage à tabac commença.

Affaiblie, la pauvre victime se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce ne fût, hélas, pas suffisant. Les cinq gars qui l'avaient apostrophé le rouèrent de coups, principalement sur le dos, jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Ce qui ne tarda pas vu l'état physique et psychologique de notre ami. Profitant de sa léthargie, Hibiki tâta le corps musclé qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'assura également que le 'matériel' était correct. Quand il constata que leur proie était encore vierge, il esquissa un petit sourire lubrique.

A la Kaiba Corp au même moment, le persécuteur officiel de Joey Wheeler n'arrivait pas à dormir. Curieusement, il songea au petit blond énervant et un sourire vint orner son visage. Il s'endormit en songeant à téléphoner à un hôtel de passe pour qu'ils envoient un de leurs fameux bons coups. Tout ça bien sûr pour le lendemain soir.

Le jour suivant, tout le monde à l'école se posa des questions sur l'absence de leur emmerdeur attitré. Même ses amis ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait, cela avait de quoi inquiéter la majorité des élèves et des enseignants. D'ailleurs, leur professeur principal avait tenté de le joindre chez lui, les élèves virent leur prof revenir bredouille après la pause de midi.

Honda, lui, était plus ou moins calme, étant au courant de la situation précaire de son ami. Dommage qu'il ait promis de garder le secret, et par-là même, de rassurer les deux zigotos qui se faisaient un sang d'encre. De son côté, Kaiba n'était pas plus étonné que ça, se remémorant la mine blafarde de son 'clebs' la veille.

Alors que la journée s'écoulait tranquillement, Wheeler se morigénait copieusement de n'avoir pas réussi à se défendre. Il reposait dans un lit d'un quelconque hôtel et n'avait sur lui qu'un petit boxer. De plus, il ne pouvait pas bouger puisque ses kidnappeurs avaient eu l'excellente idée de l'attacher au lit. Il ne servait donc à rien de gigoter pour que dalle. Enfin, ou malheureusement, Hotaï revint dans la chambre.

Il contempla le jeune garçon qu'il avait capturé, une bien belle prise qui lui adressa un regard noir made in Seto Kaiba, en personne. Pas effrayé du tout, le caïd s'approcha de sa victime et, quand le blond lui tourna la tête, il le força à le regarder.

« Ecoutes mon petit. Tu vas être bien gentil à partir de maintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une pute maintenant. Je dois t'enseigner quelques rudiments que ton corps de vierge effarouchée ne connais pas. De plus, même si tu débutes à peine, tu as déjà un client pour ce soir, un riche. Donc, tu as intérêt à assurer. »

Après sa tirade, au cours de laquelle Joey avait pâli à vue d'œil, il se positionna au-dessus du corps de la nouvelle recrue. Commença alors, une scène des plus humiliantes que notre blond connu dans sa vie.

Hibiki lui lécha le corps et passa ses mains sur le torse fin de son partenaire, non consentant, précisons-le. Vint l'instant que l'étudiant redoutait, l'attaque à ses parties intimes. Il devint complètement fou, quand il vit le visage de ce salaud se rapprocher dangereusement.

Wheeler balança ses pieds sur le corps de son bourreau, le frappant sans ménagement. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, le malfrat rendit les armes laissant le pauvre garçon dans l'incertitude de son sort à venir.

Le soir arriva, Kaiba s'était changé dès qu'il était rentré. Il avait pris une douche puis enfila un peignoir blanc. Maintenant, il attendait avec impatience, non visible bien entendu, l'arrivée de celui qu'on devait lui envoyer. Une perle rare bien qu'il ne soit arrivé qu'hier soir dixit le gérant de l'hôtel.

Il se demandait ce qu'il valait au lit si ce gars était inexpérimenté, mais bon les challenges ça le connaît. Enfin, les bruits qui provenaient du couloir l'obligèrent à se relever de son fauteuil pour accueillir son visiteur. Il aurait mieux fait de rester assis, le choc que provoqua l'entrée d'un petit blond trop connu habillé de manière très suggestive le cloua sur place.

En effet, ses 'collègues' l'avaient vraiment pris pour une petite poupée : short en cuir très petit et un haut, laissant voir son nombril, d'un rouge carmin ouvert sur son torse. Remis du choc qu'avait engendré cette magnifique apparition, il se morigéna de sa réaction, il avait salivé sur le corps du 'clebs'.

Puis, son cerveau se remis en marche et il s'empressa de questionner son ennemi. « Alors cabot qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. En plus, j'attends quelqu'un et tu déranges, casses-toi. » Les yeux bruns, vides de toute expression, sondèrent le visage parfait du plus gros PDG de la ville et il répondit docilement.

Ce qui alarma encore plus Kaiba. « Je ne suis là que pour combler tes désirs, Seto Kaiba. » Il semblait déconnecter de la réalité ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et indifférent aux paroles qu'il prononçait. Le jeune garçon rebelle avait fait place à un fantôme de lui-même au caractère à l'antipode de celui qu'on lui connaissait.

Ca Seto ne l'acceptait pas, lui qui voulait simplement s'envoyer en l'air sans penser à rien, le voilà qui se demandait pourquoi Wheeler était entré dans un tel cercle vicieux. Se rappelant la présence de son majordome, le brun le congédia et ordonna à Joey de s'asseoir.

Ce dernier exécuta l'ordre prenant soin de venir d'une démarche féline aguichante comme le lui avait conseillé un de ses nombreux 'collègues'. Kaiba tenta de faire abstraction de cette attitude et, une fois que l'autre fût assis, il l'agrippa par les épaules.

« Sale cabot, tu vas te réveiller oui ! Je me fiche de ce qui t'ont fait mais je veux voir le vrai Joey et pas un pâle fantôme. Tu es décidément trop faible, tu ne mérites même pas que je m'intéresse à ton cas. Je ne veux plus te voir dégages d'ici, immédiatement ! » Sa tactique marcha, Joey face à ses accusations se réveilla et envoya un beau crochet du droit dans le ventre de Seto.

« Répètes ça, bâtard ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait agresser hier soir. Ce n'est pas toi qui as failli te faire violer. Pas toi non plus qui t'es retrouvé humilier de rien pouvoir faire parce que t'étais attaché et en présence d'un pervers. Monsieur-je-suis-un-gars-riche-et-puissant n'a pas à se faire de souci question fric, alors que d'autres bossent jusqu'à épuisement. Et pour finir, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de tes ordres à la con, je fais ce que je veux. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le malheur, alors tes beaux discours tu peux te les garder ! »

Il avait hurlé sur la fin de sa tirade, il était tellement énerver qu'il ne fit pas attention au sourire malsain qu'affichait son adversaire, remit du coup qu'il avait reçu. « Enfin, le sale clebs se réveille, tu es décidément trop lent du cerveau pour te rendre compte que je t'ai sauvé du gouffre. »

Le blond tilta à ses mots, en effet, il avait retrouvé ses esprits mais les marques de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant étaient toujours là. Il avait voulu oublier toutes ces choses humiliantes, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était, en quelque sorte, réfugier dans son corps et avait laissé place à un pantin sans vie.

Voyant que le baka était retourné dans ses pensées, qu'il devinait sordide, le brun claqua des doigts sous les yeux du 'chien'.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi de toujours. « Je te signale au passage que j'ai payé pour une nuit de baise, même si c'est plus ton boulot. Vu que je t'ai sous la main, je ne vais pas me gêner. En plus, je vais me venger de l'affront que tu m'as fait, à savoir : débarquer ici dans cette tenue et m'allumer sans retenue. » 'Ah bon ! J'ai fait ça moi ?' pensa Joey avant de se retrouver étalé sur le lit, un Seto Kaiba collé à lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun appuya ses lèvres sur la bouche de sa victime. Il profita de ce que l'imbécile j'ai – un - train – de – retard ouvrait la bouche, pour protester, pour approfondir le baiser. Le blond trop étonné pour réagir se laissa faire, sa langue allant même à la rencontre de sa sœur.

Ce ballet intense s'arrêta de temps en temps pour mieux repartir, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux protagonistes ne se sépare de l'autre. « Kaiba, attends ! On est ennemi, on ne peut pas le faire. Et puis, depuis quand me trouves-tu désirable ? »

« Tu parles trop Wheeler. » Là-dessus, le baiser interrompu reprit, la dominance étant bien marquée par le PDG. Enfin, Seto en eut assez des baisers et remonta s'attaquer à l'oreille de son partenaire d'une nuit. Il martyrisa le lobe de l'oreille tendre de sa proie jusqu'à en obtenir de doux gémissements.

Le baka de service, quant à lui, se prit à penser que ce traitement-là ne lui déplaisait pas. Sans doute le fait que ce soit Kaiba, celui qui le rabaissait jusqu'à présent, et qu'il le domine de toute sa puissance était une réalité et un repère non négligeable.

Cela lui permettait de penser à cette nuit qui changerait probablement sa vision du riche et d'oublier pour un temps cette malheureuse expérience de l'après-midi.

C'était tellement naturel d'être dominé par ce prétentieux que rien ne comptait vraiment, pas même les déboires qu'il avait vécus jusque là. Il revint enfin à l'instant présent quand Seto le mordit fortement au cou. C'est sûr, demain il aura un beau suçon.

Quelques morsures moins douloureuses plus tard, il prit conscience d'où étaient les mains de son dominant. Elles étaient en train d'abaisser son short. Se rappelant un petit détail, Joey se tendit énormément, se préparant à une remarque désagréable.

Il était prêt à tout sauf à cette déclaration là. « Eh bien ! Même pas de sous-vêtements, quel beau cochon tu fais ma petite pute. » Ces mots résonnèrent en lui, une remarque acerbe certes mais grivoise au point qu'il trouvait ça excitant. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé d'un gars si diablement sadique que Seto Kaiba. « Voyez-vous ça ! dit-il. Tu es vraiment vicieux, petit obsédé. Tu t'excites pour de simples paroles. Alors voyons comment tu réagis à ça. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, le brun avait amené sa main droite à la virilité du blond et pratiqua de lents mouvements irréguliers de va-et-vient sur la hampe chaude et terriblement tendue. La torture était si délicieuse que, n'y tenant plus, son clebs laissa libre cours à ses gémissements.

A la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Kaiba défit la ceinture de son peignoir et l'ouvrit complètement d'un coup sec et d'une seule main. Voyant ses mouvements, sa victime sonda son corps parfait et se lécha les lèvres à la vue panoramique du torse imberbe et musclé de son partenaire.

Ce dernier remarqua le désir du blond et sans prévenir arrêta ses mouvements et inversa les positions. Joey le remercia silencieusement et partit explorer le délier du corps bronzé sous lui.

L'idée ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que son brun avait une toute autre idée qu'il voulait voir exécuter sur-le-champ. Wheeler fut donc un peu étonné quand une main vint se poser sur sa tête et le pousser sans ménagement vers une partie située plus au sud du torse offert.

Bien qu'un peu forcé, notre abruti préféré s'attaqua, un peu maladroitement, au pénis qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il lécha un peu le bout et le prit immédiatement tout au fond de sa gorge. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Joey ne trouva pas ça trop désagréable, il appréciait même cette présence moite dans sa bouche.

Il s'appliqua à faire de lents mouvements de bas en haut jusqu'à ce que son seme ne lui intime, d'une pression, d'aller plus vite. Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait. Le rythme s'accéléra et au moment critique, une autre pression l'incitant à s'arrêter.

Le petit blond ne comprit pas sur l'instant, croyant s'être mal débrouillé. Il aurait du voir l'expression de Seto, elle indiquait tout le contraire.

Après avoir chacun reprit sa respiration, le brun amena sa 'petite pute' à lui pour un échange de baiser et une nouvelle inversion de position. Il y eut un instant de flottement qui servit à lubrifier les doigts du PDG. Une fois cela fait, les dits doigts allèrent préparer l'antre inviolée de la pauvre victime.

Un doigt pénètre, la chair se crispe, vite détendue par de nouveaux mouvements sur le membre rigide. Même manège pour les deux suivants. Quand, Kaiba vit que son partenaire était fin prêt, il retira ses doigts et effleura la chair tendre des fesses de son uké avec son membre.

Le soumis grogna de la perte mais un geignement de bonheur accueillit l'arrivée de la bite prête à s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Sitôt que le blond eut cette pensée, la dite hampe le transperça d'un coup, provoquant un cri de douleur. Définitivement très sadique, Seto ne lui laissa pas de répit et entama tout de suite des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Bizarrement, la douleur reflua rapidement pour laisser place à une extase qui se prolongea lorsqu'un point sensible de sa cavité fut touché. Ils se laissèrent alors tous deux emportés dans ce flot d'émotions, ne retenant ni cris, ni gémissements. Un long moment plus tard, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit.

« Seto, c'était fantastique ! Tu m'as achevé, t'es un vrai dieu, tu le sais ça. » Cela sonnait comme une déclaration aux oreilles du brun. « Mouais. » retentit comme une réponse positive pour Joey. Les deux garçons étaient contents de l'avoir fait, et ils ne le regrettèrent sûrement pas puisque toutes les nuits suivantes furent pareilles.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Kaiba de disparaître pour la journée, alors que les autres étudiants accueillaient avec enthousiasme leur emmerdeur national.

**FIN **

Qu'est-ce que Kaiba a fait à votre avis ? Ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, laissez-moi des reviews que je sache ce qui va pas ou si vous avez pas capté un truc.

Hé vous avez remarquez les garçons m'ont pas tapé, ils n'ont pas fait de commentaires. Je crois qui commence à bien m'aimez.

Kaiba- Ouais, c'est ça ! Sauve-toi pendant que je retiens le clebs plutôt. Y veux te tuer à cause du drame que tu lui as fait vivre.


End file.
